


Day 7: Cosplaying

by MasterJiggywiggy



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Yumikuri [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, I h8 this one okay i didn't know what to do i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterJiggywiggy/pseuds/MasterJiggywiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really don't like this one (truth be told, I didn't try so hard on it). I've no idea how to write on this prompt so I just pooped out something. I'm sorry. >.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 7: Cosplaying

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like this one (truth be told, I didn't try so hard on it). I've no idea how to write on this prompt so I just pooped out something. I'm sorry. >.

“Okay. I've got it. I'll be Spider-man and you'll be Mary Jane,” Ymir suggested.

“Why do I never get to be the hero?” Christa whined.

“'Cuz you're my princess,” Ymir said with a grin.

“Maybe I don't want to be the princess,” Christa hissed, “how about I be Spider-man and you be Mary Jane.” 

Ymir grimaced, “I wouldn't look good as Mary Jane.”

“Neither would I,” was Christa's rebuttal.

“Alright, then you can be Gwen.”

“Doesn't she die? No. I want to be spider-man,” Christa continued to argue. 

In the end, Christa never gave up her argument. She even went as far as to get the costumes herself. Conveniently, she bought a Spider-man suit in her size and a Mary Jane costume in Ymir's size. The only thing she needed to say to convince Ymir to finally done the outfit was, “well, I guess if you don't want to go to the convention...” 

It was quite an odd sight, Seeing Mary Jane towering over Spider-man. (The convention goers seemed to adore it though.) Grumbling was all Ymir did as they wandered around the convention. When Christa started to get a hang of the Peter-Parker-Sass, Ymir lightened up and laughed at the responses she gave to questions. 

After the convention was over, Christa agreed to let Ymir play the role of the hero from then on, but only after...”ravaging her beautiful princess,” those were her exact words.


End file.
